Through the Storm
by Ken Dragon of Courage
Summary: Korra and Mako have a fight just before a storm hits. And Korra gets sucked into a world like her own, were she will find new friends and love. And Jinora might find something more then a friend in a metal bending warrior. But happens when secrets are uncovered. How will the girls handle it? KorraxOC, JinoraxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Korra

Chapter: 1, The storm

my name is Hazen and I'm traveling towards the northern water-city Aquarius to tr a in with my my best friend and mentor Kira. To strengthen my water-wielding. I have learn the last element water and find the other guardian s. There are four gifted in the world. One is born a fire-breather, they have ability to control fire and it's purer forms. One is born ear th-child, they can control earth and it sub-forms. One is born a water wielder, they can control water and heal people. One is born a air-wielder, they can control the air currents and fly.

I am a air-wielder and I am a guardian. My father is a earth-child and my mother is a air-wielder. My great grandmother was a powerful being known as a Travele r. They guard our worlds and intervene in dire times of need. She was sent by our deity Lady Rana to learn fire-breathing from master Higouta. She also fell in love with my great grandfather and they had 13 children. One of which was my great grandfather Lucas. He later married a girl called Meura, my great grandmother.

My sister Meura and I stoppe d on the top of a mountain, to setup camp for the next three days to restock our supplies. But a I saw a storm coming our way and I knew it would slow us down. I looked to my sister "we'll stop and setup camp here for the next few days" I said.

"**Finally!" she exclaimed. "I thought we'd never stop. Because it's been at least two days since we last stopped and rested". She sighed falling backwards in the snow and rolled from side to side laughing.**

**She finally stopped rolling and made an igloo for us and one for our animals. Then we set to work gathe ring what herbs the mountain provided. Meura took the herbs and food in to the shelter to dry for storage on our trip north. I stood out sid e a little longer to observe the storm longer.**

"_**I don't like the look of that storm. Somethings off about it"**_I thought looking at the storm.

…

In another world.

…

"**I don't want to hear it. It's clear you love her more then you loved me" I yelled at Mako. I had caught him kissing Asami while I was looking for Tenzin.**

Flashback

I was looking for Tenzin so I could talk to him about these st range dreams I've been having lately. I heard a noise come from behind me. Curious about the noise I followed it around a corner where I found Mako and Asami.

I froze to the spot. But they had not noticed me yet as I started to move slowly back away. But Mako noticed me backing away from them and broke the kiss and started calling as I ran away. Tears started to roll down my face as I ran from house.

**I stopped at the top of a cliff and fell to my knees crying. I wiped the tears off my face and looked at the storm that was going hit the island. It looked bad I had to go back now or I might get in it. I turned**

**saw Mako had found me.**

"Korra I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to get so far" Mako said

"You didn't mean for what to get so far? What our relationship or your kiss with Asami?" I yelled at him.

He was about to say something when I yelled at him again.

"**I don't want to hear it. It's clear you love her more then you loved me" I yelled.**

Flashback ends

I turned ran for the cliff edge and jumped off it. Then a strong wind sent me fly back into the cliff side hitting my head on a sharp stone. I started fall hearing Mako screaming my name. That was the last thing I heard before the world went black.

…

Hazen pov

**I woke with a start after having a strange dream. It was a very strange dream in a place that reminded me of the bay in Tartuarus where my oldest sister lived. I looked outside to see if the storm was holding. It was not as strong as it was earlier but it was still going.**

"**I'm going to check out the area outside Meura" I said grabbing glider-staff and wal king outside.**

Using an air-current to open my glider and take off. I flue through the storm thinking about the dream and the girl she reminded me of Kira and yet she was different. Her clothes were made from animal

**skins and a strange fabric. While all of this was passing through my head I hadn't noticed the light coming from above m e. Then when I finally saw the light it was starting to fade revealing a person in the center of it.**

The person in the light stopped glowing as they started to fall towards the ground below. Realizing this I dived in and created a buffer to stop them from hitting the gro und to hard. After slowing them down enough to keep them becoming just a red spot in the snow. I landed next to the impact crater only to be surprised to find a girl in the center of it.

**Upon further inspection I found that she was a water wielder but she wasn't from any village I knew about. Then it clicked she had to be the girl from my dreams. When I finished my inspection of the girl I noticed red staining the snow around her head. Knowing full well what Meura would say when I bring the girl back with me. She was starting to shiver from cold so I rapped her in my bearskin shawl to keep her warm until we reached my camp.**

I realized that using my glider would be impossible wi th a unconscious girl in tow. Feeling in my pocket for my spirit whistle to call Tempest to help me get the girl back to camp before the storm gets worse. I used the whistle to call Tempest to my location on the mountain so she could help us get back to camp.

I heard her groan when I put her on Tempest's back. Her eyes opened slightly but I could tell that they were a deep sky blue.

"Mako?" she asked before closing her eyes.

Frowning down at the girl I needed to get her back to Meura. I urged Tempest towards camp. Morph ing into my panther-man form to keep warm as we rode in to camp. Meura had been asleep when I rushed into the shelter with the girl.

"**What's going on?" Meura asked groggily.**

"This girl fell from the sky while I was flying in the storm. She has a gash o n the back of her head." I said laying the unconscious girl on the table in the middle of our shelter.

My sister started to work on the girl and I sat on my sleeping-bag watching them. After 30 minutes Meura walked over to my corner of the hut.

"She'll live. The head injury was but she had lots of bruises on her back." Meura reported. "The best thing for her is to rest for now."

"**When do you think she'll wake up Meura?" I asked.**

"Probably two or three hours maybe." She said curling up in her sle eping-bag.

"Okay. Goodnight." I said to Meura.

"Night" She responded.

The big question on my mind was where the girl came from, what her name was and why she was here.

…

Back at the impact area a nose popped out of the snow. Soon a head emerged from the snow and soon a big dog form stood were a pile of snow was. It had the head, the back legs an d tail of a dog but had the front paws of a polar-bear. Rearing it's head up in the air it started to sniff the for something. It soon found it the scent of her companion and started to fun that direction. She had to find Korra.


	2. Chapter 2: Korra Wakes Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. Just all the OC's.**

Chapter 2

Korra Wakes Up

Korra's POV

I woke up after having the strangest dream. There was a person in the storm. They were picking me up. But I can't remember anything else. That's when I realized that I was in a small shelter made of snow and earth. There were people with me on the ground in the shelter. One seemed to be a woman of 21 and the other was a boy of 19. The woman appeared to be water tribe because she wore a blue fur coat. But it seemed a little off, because of the colors and insignia on it. But what really caught my attention was the boy. Because he was different from his companion. He wore a fur shawl over a faded yellow tunic. His hair was jet black and pulled into a high ponytail with some loose strands hanging over his face. His face was different from other boys I've seen. His cheek bones were high up on his face and there were tattoos on his face as well. He had two black stripes on his cheeks. But that was not all that was on his face, there was a tattoo on his forehead under a fur headband. I got off the table that I had been sitting on and walked to the boy's side and started to take off the headband. I lifted his headband to reveal a golden arrow that disappeared into his hair.

"Hazen are you awake?" the woman asked.

I turned my head to the woman, who was rubbing her eyes. I turned back to the boy and was met with deep golden eyes. I gasped and tried to back up, but tripped over the table I had been on and started to fall backwards. I prepared for the hard impact of hitting the ground. But then someone caught me from behind. But who? It couldn't have been the two in front of me, right?

I was answered by a deep chuckle and a voice.

"Twice I've stopped you from falling" a gentle voice said.

I turned and was shocked to find the boy and caught me.

"How did you get here so fast?" I squeaked trying to stand up.

"Oh good you're awake. Hazen and I were worried after seeing what happened to your head. We thought you'd lost too much blood," the woman said. Her eyes widened. "Oh, my name's Meura. And this is my brother Hazen. He brought you here."

She was Pointing at the boy beside me.

"By the way, what's your name?" Meura asked.

"Oh, um, Korra," I said, looking at her. "Where am I?" I asked.

Meura looked at me, surprised by my question.

"What do you mean? You're in the northern spine south of Aquarius," she said. "Didn't you know that?"

Hazen's POV

After explaining where we were to Korra she started shaking her head muttering about pranks and something called Air-Bender Island. What the heck is Air-Bender Island, and what are air-benders? I looked over to Meura, who had an equally puzzled look.

"Well, I have no clue where the heck I am," Korra said. "So I guess I'll tag along until we reach a city."

I looked to Meura, who shrugged. "Alright you can com with us as long as your don't slow us down," I sighed walking out of the shelter.

With a quick motion I brought the walls of the barn down to reveal a snow-white griffin and a golden-tan horse. The horse came and nuzzled me with here head, as I put a thick blanket across her back. She made a suggestive snort that made me quirk an eyebrow at her, while touching my spirit stone choker.

I heard Meura hit the stone table in side the shelter, and a string of words that would make the Great Ken Dragon cringe. Tempest flattened her ears in a form of cringe at Meura's colorful words. Just then Korra came cringing as well while glancing at the hut where my sister was still saying some colorful words.

"Does she always do that?" Korra asked.

"Sometimes," I answered.

Later after packing up camp, we found our way down the mountain and into the Vally of Fang. I tilted my head, catching the faint scent of wolf in the area. I looked over at Meura , who seemed to smell it too. We had entered wolf territory.

Korra's POV

I rode behind Hazen on the strange creature he called a horse. Yep, you heard me right, a horse, not an ostrich horse, just a horse. And Meura was riding a creature she called a Frost Griffin, which is a cross between an eagle and a lion, apparently. He also told me about his world, his people, and the guardians who could bend all four elements, almost like the avatars in my world.

We stopped suddenly on the path. Hazen and Meura tensed as if they were waiting for something to happen. And that's when I heard it, a low growling sound coming from the trees. That of course was the only warning I had before an animal the size of a polar bear-dog tackled me to the ground.

"Hazen, help me!" I screamed.

The creature continued to snarl and snap at my face, then it was knocked off me by something. I rolled into a bending stance, preparing for the worse, only to find two very large creatures standing in front of me. One looked like a wolf-dog the size of a Naga, and the other looked like a panther-cat the size of the horse, were circling each other, studying their opponent for any signs of weakness. They stopped circling when the wolf-dog started to laugh in a strange guttural way and stood up on it's hind feet, started to change. (suggest – and standing up on it's hind feet, started to change.)

At first it seemed to grow in height , then shrink, before it turned humanoid and grew human features. As it became more human I was able to tell that it was a woman roughly my age, maybe two or three years older. She had blood red eyes and flame red hair that was held up in a ponytail. She wore a fur vest over a dull short sleeve tunic and two fur lined hide cuffs. Her pants were brown and held up with a red silk sash, and she wore brown boots. She also had four red stripes on her cheeks.

Hazen then stepped out in front of me, growling at the woman. "What do you want she-wolf?" Hazen snarled.

"Tsk, tsk. Didn't your mother ever teach you how to greet people properly?" the woman said. "But then again, I guess all cats are the same, are they not, Meura?"

"Kari! Back down now," Meura hissed.

"Well then, seeing you seem to have the advantage. I guess I have no choice since I can't stop not one, but two BeiFongs."

…

Back in Korra's world

…

The White Lotus sentry stepped out of the room to report to the head stentorian. Back in a dark corner of the room a bed stood. And in the bed a boy no older than fourteen laid healing. Then the boy stirred slowly, pulling himself off the bed and fell to the floor with a grunt. Pain was all he felt at that very moment, and a light headed feeling overcame him as he remembered what happened.

His hand touched his abdomen where a fatal wound had been only hours before. Then he scanned the room for his armor that lay across the room, along with his sword. On his wrists metal cuffs shined in th light of the morning sun, as he put on his armor and strapped his sword to his side. Then he grabbed a chain with his "dog"tags.

And on one of the tags read, "Lt. Luca BeiFong."

**I will try to have more updates soon. So don't get disappointed if I don't update right away.**


End file.
